NaruHina Chronicles : Chapter 1: Pilot
by Angelrae6
Summary: Naruto and Hinata find themselves having feelings for one another, but they are too afraid to speak. It becomes a mental mission to get the person of their dreams.


NaruHina Chronicles

Chapter 1: Pilot

Long before I could remember I had a huge crush on Naruto Uzumaki. He was now back in the village after his 2-year training. I wasn't sure what it was about him. Was it his blue eyes, upbeat personality, or his determination? I've waited long enough and I needed to make my move, but I didn't have a single clue on how to lure a boy in. Much less I had no idea if he even felt the same way. My name is Hinata Hyuuga and this is my journey to get the man of my dreams.

Ever since the academy one girl always cheered me on no matter how reckless I acted. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. She was a shy one all right. Every time I would get as close as skin contact she would faint. She treated me way better than any other girl in this village. I got to admit her shyness made her cute. Not to mention those gleaming pearly eyes and her dark blue hair. I'm just a knucklehead, but I've developed more than just a liking to her. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my journey to get the woman of my dreams.

Another long day of training had passed. I was determined to become the best Shinobi I could. Although I had a crush on Naruto I was also very inspired by him. I guess it was time to head home. Is someone their. "Byakugan! Who's there? Show yourself!" I shouted. Out walked Naruto and I blushed immediately. "Sorry Hinata I was just heading back to the village. I didn't realize anyone trained out here this late besides me" he said. "Oh ok Naruto-kun." "Umm listen Hinata its getting dark we should be going home" Naruto said. "Right" I agreed.

We were walking home together. I couldn't believe it that it was just us two. Normally he is usually pre occupied with other people, but now I am alone with Naruto-kun. "Hey Hinata, you feeling hungry" Naruto asked. "Um" as I started to talk my stomach made a loud rumbling noise. "Heh I guess that means a yes. I sat we should get some Ichiraku ramen, ill treat ya." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Two bowls of miso pork ramen!" he yelled. I loved his enthusiasm. I couldn't believe that I was eating dinner with Naruto alone. Was this a date? Did he like me? Is there a reason he didn't invite anyone else? All this thinking was overwhelming and I was feeling light headed. THUD! "H-Hinata! Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes and things seemed blurry at first. I realized that I was somewhere else. "W-Where is I?" I asked. "Well look who finally got up. You sure scared me at Ichiraku." "Where am I and what happened?" I said. "Just before we got our food, you turned very red and you fainted. So I took the ramen home and I carried you back to my house to make sure you were ok." N-Naruto held me in his arms! I-I feel light headed again. "Huh Hinata! Oh man no again" Just before she fell and I caught her in my arms. I wasn't sure what it was, but it felt so right holding her warm body against mine.

She had regained consciousness a few moments later a lot sooner than I expected. This time it was I blushing. "A-Are you ok Naruto-kun, you look a little off colored," I said. "Um yeah I'm fine." I sat her back up. "I think its getting late may I walk you home?"

I was excited that Naruto was even walking me home. I was also embarrassed that I had fainted twice in front of Naruto. "Have a good night Hinata" Naruto smiled. "You too Naruto-kun"

I smiled on the way home. That night she was all I could think about. I even hoped that I would dream of her. The way she fainted I realized, was because of me. How could I have been so foolish when we were younger? I never realized how much she adored me. All I knew now was I had to make my move. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to get the girl of my dreams.

I couldn't believe what just happened today. I hated how I always fainted around Naruto. All I could think about was the time I actually got to spend alone with him. I never knew how much of a gentleman he could be. He was a knucklehead at time, but I liked that about him. I never felt this feeling from him before. For once he turned red. My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I'm going to get the boy of my dreams.


End file.
